My Sweet Song Valentine
by KoriTheEvilEditor
Summary: Seto has a mysterious admirer who sends him songs. Who is she? Contains an OC.


**me: NEW STORIES ARE FUN!**

**Bakura: *covers ears* Make it stop! Make her screeching stop! SOOOOO ANNOYING!**

**me: *glares at Bakura* You remember the last time you said that.**

**Bakura: *gulps and backs away* Ermmm...**

SWEET SONG VALENTINE: CHAPTER ONE

Valentine's Day. Absolute torture. At least it was in Seto's mind. His fingers grew more and more agressive on the keyboard of his laptop as the dreaded day wore on, until he was sure he would break them off.

Seto slammed his laptop shut and massaged his temples. '_Ugh, I should have just skipped today..._'

"Ummm... Kaiba-kun," came a girl's voice from above him.

Seto glared up at the girl.

It was a blonde, with bright green eyes and a red box in her hands. "I just wanted to give you a Valentine's gift."

Seto sighed and took the gift, stuffing it in his desk. The girl shrunk away, slightly scared of the CEO.

By the time the last bell rang, Seto's headache had grown into a migrane. He stuffed the things from his locker into his breifcase and burst out of the school. He reached his office quickly, and met his brother at his desk.

"Hey, Seto," Mokuba smiled, his teeth coated with chocolate. "How was your day?"

"Annoying," Seto said, pulling things out of his case. A white envelope fell to the floor. It was a CD.

Seto picked it up curiously. "Probably just another Valentine." He moved to throw it away.

"Wait," Moki said," Play it, it might be cool."

Seto raised an eyebrow, but Mokuba gave him pleading eyes. The brunette put the disk into his laptop.

Guitar music streamed out, followed by a girl's voice.

_Tall, dark, and Superman_

_He puts his papers in his breifcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

_He's got his mother's eyes_

_His father's ambition_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_I hang on every word you say_

_And you'll smile and say how are you_

_And I'll say just fine_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I love you, Forever_

Seto raised an eyebrow. This girl was a pretty good singer...

_I watch Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_I swear I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground when you come back down_

Mokuba shouldered Seto. 'Superman.' he mouthed, smirking. HIs older brother glared back.

_Tall, dark, and beautiful_

_He's complicated, he's irrational_

_But I hope Someday he'll take me away anf save the day_

_yeah_

_Something in his deep blue eyes has me saying_

_he's not all bad like his reputation_

_And I can't hear one single word they say_

_You'll leave got places to be_

_And I'll be okay_

_I always forget to tell you_

_I love you_

_I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world _

_I'll be around_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_I swear I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

Seto took a note out of the envelope. HE unfolded it and began to read.

_And I watch you fly around the world _

_And I hope you don't save some other girl_

_Dont forget, Don't forget about me_

_I'm far away but I'll never let you go _

_I'm lovestruck and lookin' out my window_

_Don't forget, Don't forget where I'll be_

_Right here wishin' the flowers were from you_

_Wishin' the card was from you_

_Wishin' the call was from you_

_Cause I've loved you from the very first day_

'Dear Seto,

Or maybe I should call you Kaiba, everyone else does...'

_I watch Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you some day_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_When you come back down_

'Either way , I'll bet your wondering who I am. Well, I'm not quite ready to tell you, but I'll keep in touch.'

It was signed with an Egyprtian symbol, an ankh.

**me: Finished... finally...**

**Ryou: Where'a bakura?**

**me: *evil grin* I'd tell but then I'd have to kill you...**

**Ryou:*gulp* Read and review.**


End file.
